Current methods for weaponeering (pairing weapons with targets) and weapon fire control for Close Air Support (CAS) are conducted manually by pilots on armed aircrafts or remotely by pilots, flying armed unmanned aircrafts. This manual process is slow and rarely achieves the desired lethality or collateral effects at target. The lethality effects concern the warhead's capability to damage/destroy the target whereas the collateral effects describe the volume in which the fragments (weapon, target and nearby objects) and pressure caused by the warhead detonation can maim or kill living things and/or damage/destroy objects that are not the intended target. In addition, these tools are not designed for speed or simplified operator workflows. They are used to iterate through series of “what if's” to come up with the best solution, increasing the timeline and making the tool unsuitable for time sensitive targets.